


Worth All The Tears Shed

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Family Chlean [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean you're pregnant?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth All The Tears Shed

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" He stared at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. It was incredibly  _rare_ that anything shocked him. Which in this predicament really shouldn't considering just how often they put beds, walls, showers, floors, the backseat of the Impala, and any other usable surface to work.

Any other moment, she'd be laughing at him right now. "It's pretty self explanatory," she replied, sighing.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Seven pink sticks." She pointed her thumb at the bathroom and sighed, hands falling back to her abdomen rather gently, as if she thought the being inside might be able to feel it and didn't want to startle them.

He nodded, silent for a long moment. And then he was up and gone, the door closing behind him.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. And then she did.

She sobbed until everything hurt and then cried some more until she was completely numb. She laid on the Motel bed, picking at threads on the blanket, sniffling and glaring at the cheap little engagement ring he proposed to her with a year ago. He got it out of one of the candy and toy machines when they stopped at a grocery store, pulled over on the side of the road, walked around the Impala, opened her door, knelt and told her, "It ain't much but I figure you'd be more pissed if I scammed a jewelry story and credit card company to get you something flashy." She hadn't taken it off since. And now she was pregnant and he was gone and all she owned was in a duffel bag by the door. She curled her legs up against her chest and pressed a hand to her face, willing the on flood of more tears away.

Three years ago, they ran into each other during a hunt and one thing led to another before she was unofficially part of the team and going along on hunts. Well, more of the research team for the first while, but she was fine with that. The lifestyle wasn't exactly full of comfort like it had been working for Oliver, traveling the world in top of the line jets, but there was something about Dean and Sam that made her feel like she finally found where she fit in. And when Dean turned that smirk on her and her did a giant hop, skip and a jump, she was doomed to fall for him. It had been great; near-death experiences aside. He was loving and tender and while he didn't really talk about feelings, he made up for it just be being there, no matter what the problem. If she was crying, he got through it. He wasn't comfortable, but he didn't just hand her off to Sam and tell him to fix it. If she was sad or angry or upset, he asked her what was up, abrupt and wanting a straight-forward answer. He didn't ignore it, didn't avoid it, and he let her pick the music that fit her mood. What more could she really ask for?

And if he didn't say he loved her every single day, he made sure she knew it every night. Without words, his hands and mouth did the talking. He could be tender and rough at the same time, exploring her body as if it was new territory when in reality, he could map out every angle, every freckle, and every scar without even having to think about it. Three years and he knew her better than some of her closest friends or family. He could read her like a book; which is why this hurt even more.

She fell asleep soon after, her face wet, her nose raw, and her heart aching.

She woke up to someone shaking her. Sleepily, she still swung her arm out in defense and when she heard the, "Shit, Chloe! It's me!" she wasn't the least bit sorry.

She rolled over, moving away from him and glared as she sat near the head of the bed, reaching out to turn the lamp on. "What the hell do  _you_ want?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Nice swing," he replied, half-smiling.

She shook her head. "You can leave the same way you got in."

"Chlo..." He frowned, glaring at the floor.

She bit her lip. The last thing she'd do was cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry I left, I wasn't really thinking clear, but it wasn't what you think."

She scoffed, turning her eyes away. God, what had gotten into her the day she let anything happen between them? She should've just kept it simple; sexual tension and a whole lot of snarky banter. But no, she had to let herself get entangled with the one man who would bring her to the highest of heights and then drop her. She  _knew_ when she met him that she shouldn't let anything happen. If she was sensible, she would've gone for Sam, but her heart just wouldn't turn his way.

"You really think I'd just up and leave you?" he half shouted. "With my kid, too!"

She clenched her teeth. No, she really  _didn't_. Until he walked out that door.

Sighing, he reached for her, his hand wrapping around her ankle and she didn't fight, no matter how much her mind told her she should. She let him drag her closer until she was sprawled out on the bed right beside him and he laid down next to her, one of his hands running through her hair, brushing it from her forehead. She swallowed tightly, staring at the ceiling. She felt something land on her stomach and looked down, her brow furrowing. A little black, velvet box. She glanced at him and then back.

"I had to go out to Bobby's... I had him holding onto some money I was saving... It's not much, but..."

She reached out, popped the top and find a small diamond ring inside. It wasn't flashy; just a silver band with a diamond in the center. Simple. She loved it. She touched it with her forefinger, almost scared she was dreaming and any second now she'd wake up.

"I know it was abrupt and I know that we're not married, yet, and I know this life doesn't exactly scream family living, but..." He cleared his throat. "You know how I feel about you and I'm gonna love our kid just as much, except not the  _same_ 'cause that'd be a little-"

She cut his rambling off with a kiss, her arm sliding around his neck and pulling him in closer. And she let him see the tears that slid down her face now because they were so far from sad, she couldn't stop them.

He refused to lie on top of her and instead pulled her so she was on top of him. He shrugged when she smiled knowingly. "That's a yes, right?" he asked, lifting a brow. "Because that's a lotta poker winnings."

She grinned, laughing before she nodded. "Somebody has to teach him to scam, curse and kick ass," she told him, taking his hand and placing it against her flat stomach.

"Twenty bucks says his first word is Metallica," he said, voice rather soft.

She smiled, watching as he unbuttoned her shirt, separating it just beneath her breasts before he stroked her stomach. She shook her head. "Impala."

"Maybe he'll call Sammy a bitch," he mused, smirking.

"It  _could_ be a girl," she said, nodding.

"Could be," he agreed. "And her first word will be Zeppelin." He grinned.

She sighed, wiping at her face and pushing her hair behind her ears. She didn't know why she'd been so afraid; must've been pregnancy hormones. Because she  _knew_ Dean and the last thing he'd ever do was run out on her. Sure, they had a rocky lifestyle and they'd probably, eventually have to get a home, somewhere more stable. But they could deal with that after, for right now it was just him, her, and their future spawn... She hoped he or she didn't inherit their father's bad reasoning skills. Running out on a newly pregnant woman, good intentions aside, was not his brightest moment. She could hardly wait to see him holding their baby though; that would be a moment worth all the tears shed.


End file.
